ZGMF-1001 Elijah's ZAKU Phantom
The ZGMF-1001 Elijah's ZAKU Phantom is a Serpent Tail mobile suit of the Cosmic Era. Technology & Combat Characteristics A modified ZAKU Phantom given to Serpent Tail member Elijah Kiel by Kaite Madigan after the latter accidentally destroyed the former's customized ZGMF-1017 GINN. The most unique characteristic of the ZGMF-1001 Elijah's ZAKU Phantom is that it has Phase Shift armor, the suit is normally gray and turns red when the PS armor is activated. Unlike most Phase Shift equipped mobile suits, the ZAKU Phantom's PS armor is activated only when Elijah thinks it is necessary. Furthermore, it is only applied to certain areas of the MS, which are determined after analyzing Elijah's fighting style and covers his weakness. Both of these features are designed to help conserve the MS's energy.Seed Destiny Astray Photonovel Chapter 11 The suit is armed with Elijah's trademark head "buster sword" and can mount 3-tube "Pardus" missile launchers on its legs, while the shoulders can be fitted with beam cannons or other suitable equipment, instead of the standard shoulder shield and spike. However doing this would also remove the beam tomahawk stored within the shield. Elijah's ZAKU Phantom retains the ability to mount the Blaze, Gunner, and Slash Wizard packs, but it is most often equipped with its own customized flight-capable Wizard Pack. Armaments ;*MMI-M633 Beam Assault Rifle :The MMI-M633 beam assault rifle is a new model of beam rifle developed for the ZAKU series of mobile suits. Unlike previous beam rifles, it does not draw power from the mobile suit's battery, instead energy is supplied by a drum-shaped energy clip attached to the beam rifle. Additional energy clips are stored on the suit's shoulder shield. When not in use, this weapon could be stored on the back waist armor. ;*Shoulder Shield :Unlike normal ZAKU Phantom, Elijah's ZAKU Phantom only mounts a shield on its left shoulder. This is the same type of shield used by the regular mass produced ZAKU and as such, it also stores a MA-M8 beam tomahawk and spare energy clips for the beam rifle. The shield can be swapped for other equipment. ;*MA-M8 Beam Tomahawk :Like the normal ZAKU Phantom, the Elijah's ZAKU Phantom is equipped with a beam tomahawk stored in its shoulder shield. Although it is designed as a melee weapon, the beam tomahawk can be thrown quite easily, granting it limited ranged combat abilities. ;*M68 Pardus 3-barrel Missile Launcher :The same model of weapon used by the GINNs, a pair of them can be optionally mounted on the legs. ;*Beam Cannon :A pair of beam cannons can be mounted on the shoulders instead of the shoulder spike and shield, they are weaker than standard beam cannons but have a wide range of fire during close combat. ;*Head "Buster Sword" :An anti-beam coated blade on the head. ;*M1500 "Orthros" high-energy long-range beam cannon :Mounted on the Gunner Wizard, the M1500 "Orthros" high-energy long-range beam cannon is a powerful beam weapon capable of destroying battleships in one hit. However, the weapon is slow firing and has a quite a recoil when fired. When in use, the cannon is slung under the right shoulder and can be stabilize by the left arm. When not in use, the cannon is folded and stored on the Gunner Wizard pack. Because of the intense power requirements of the "Orthros", the Gunner Wizard pack comes with its own battery to draw energy from. Special Equipments and Features ;*Wizard Packs Hardpoints ;*Customized Wizard Pack :A Wizard pack designed by Kaite for Elijah's ZAKU Phantom. The main thrusters provide the MS with higher mobility and can tilt downwards for more than 90° or upwards close to 90°. The wizard pack also mounts additional thrusters and wings on the sides. When they are deployed, the suit gains greater thrusts as well as flight capability in the atmosphere. ;*Meteor Unit :Elijah's ZAKU Phantom can dock with the powerful METEOR unit developed for Justice and Freedom Gundam. However, the METEOR has to be fitted with N-Jammer Canceller and nuclear reactor before it can be used by Elijah's ZAKU. History Because Kaite Madigan had unintentionally disabled Elijah Kiel's GINN, Kaite compensated by giving Elijah one of his own ZAKU Phantom and customizing it to fit Elijah's usage. In its first battle, Elijah used the head "Buster sword" to penetrate the 360° "Armure Lumiere" barrier of the repaired Hyperion Unit 3, defeating the "Hero of Eurasia", Ivan Zamboise.Seed Destiny Astray Novel Chapter 5 It was later hijacked by the Carbon Human clone of Gud Vair after his match with Elijah.Seed Vs Astray Chapter 5 The suit's whereabouts is currently unknown and Elijah has switched over to piloting the Vent Saviour Gundam that Gud Vair left behind for him. Gallery zgmf-1001-elijah-beamcannons.jpg|Equipped with beam cannons, leg missile launchers and custom Wizard Zgmf-1001-elijah-flight.jpg|Equipped with custom Wizard pack, with additional thrusters and wings deployed ZGMF-1001 ELIJAH'S GUNNER ZAKU WARRIOR.jpg|Equipped with Gunner Wizard References External links *ZAKU Elijah Kiel Custom on MAHQ